bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Tack Shooter (Bloons Tower Defense 7)
The Tack Shooter is a tower that returns in Thermoxin's Bloons Tower Defense 7 that returns from Bloons Tower Defense 6 and prior. The 0/0/0 acts the same way as it did in Bloons TD 6. It costs $280 on Medium, and is classified as a Primary tower. Upgrades 1/x/x - Tacks Increases attack speed by a decent amount. ($400) 2/x/x - Tacks Shoots superhot tacks that deal extra damage and can pop Lead Bloons. ($600) 3/x/x - Jet Replaces the tacks with jets of flame, which attack faster, have 20 pierce each, and inflict the burn effect. The Tack Shooter also spins around, covering more space with flame. Can't pop purple bloons, however. ($1,400) 4/x/x - of Fire Shoots a deadly ring of flame instead of individual jets. ($4,500) 5/x/x - Ring Creates a deadly inferno of flame that deals more damage, extra damage to MOAB-class bloons, and fires an extremely strong meteor at the strongest bloon on screen periodically ($50,000) x/1/x - Range Tacks Tacks are fired in a much larger area. ($325) x/2/x - Shooter Shoots sharp blades instead of tacks, which can each pop 6 Bloons. ($550) x/3/x - Blades Each blade does x2 damage to Lead, Ceramic, and Fortified bloons, and has 10 pierce. ($900) x/4/x - Maelstrom Ability: Covers the area in a storm of blades. 60% uptime. ($2,700) x/5/x - Bladestorm The maelstorm is over twice as powerful with two more tendrils, three layers of damage per blade, and a longer-lasting ability. 70% uptime. ($15,000) x/x/1 - Tacks Fires 12 tacks at a time instead of 8. ($200) x/x/2 - Circutry Increases range by 2, increases projectile speed by 50%, increases pierce by 1, and can now pop camo bloons. ($350) x/x/3 - Sprayer Sprays out 16 tacks per volley. ($550) x/x/4 - Overdrive Uses 24 tacks at a time and fires incredibly fast. ($3,500) x/x/5 - Tack Zone Many, many tacks. ($15,000) Differences from BTD6 * Faster Shooting and Even Faster Shooting merged into Rapid Tacks * Hot Shots renamed to Hot Tacks, moved to 2/x/x * Flame Jet added * Long Range Tacks and Super Range Tacks merged into Extra Range Tacks * Blade Shooter moved to x/2/x * Armor-Piercing Blades added * Blade Maelstrom gains +1 damage per blade and blades can pop camo bloons during the ability * Super Maelstrom renamed to Bladestorm, +1 damage per blade * More Tacks and Even More Tacks merged into Extra Tacks * Improved Circutry added * Overdrive gains +8 tacks, price increased * The Tack Zone price decreased Crosspathing Benefits * 3/2/x and higher fires bigger flame blasts * 4/2/x and higher has 180 pierce * 4/3/x and higher has 300 pierce * 4/x/1 and higher has 100 pierce * 4/x/3 and higher has 120 pierce * 4/x/4 and higher has 180 pierce * 4/x/5 has 240 pierce * 1/4/x and higher fires blades faster during the ability * 2/4/x and higher's blades pop lead, including during the ability * 3/4/x and higher fires flame blasts during the ability * 4/4/x and higher fires repeated rings of fire during the ability * x/4/1 and higher fires more blades during the ability * x/4/3 and higher fires more blades during the ability * x/4/4 and higher fires more blades faster during the ability * x/4/5 fires more blades during the ability Trivia * The differences to this were all conceptualized on December 3, 2018. Category:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers Category:Primary Towers